THAT PERSON THAT CHANGED EVERYTHING-english version
by sakuritakiss
Summary: All over, the war is over and now only her and nobody else is, but the higher beings will give her a new opportunity in another world, one full of adventure, humor, romance and fight to save the planet and the universe. Meet Amira Potter and follow her in the world of Dragon Ball Z. It begins in the Cell saga. Fem! Harry / Goku


**THAT PERSON THAT CHANGED EVERYTHING**

**The characters in Dragon Ball Z and Harry Potter does not belong to me but to their respective creators.**

**Warning: UA**

_Thinking_

**- "normal dialogue " -**

xx scene change xx

CHAPTER 1

All around it was destroyed : hundreds and hundreds of bodies were scattered around the Hogwarts grounds , large walls collapsed ; the smell of burning flesh and blood around her ; the atmosphere full of death , pain and suffering could be felt in the air , air that obfuscated and made her heart clench painfully suffocated her chest properly. She was, barely, standing in the middle of the battlefield with wounds all over her body, which was covered in blood and was not her: her enemies, friends and allies.

**- " It's over, and all is over," -** whispered with difficulty. She was physically and emotionally exhauste .

She began to remember how it all happened.

From before birth there was a prophecy that declared the birth of the one who will defeat the Dark Lord, a baby born to a family that has faced the Dark Lord three times and come out alive, a baby born in late July and will have a power that the other does not know and neither will survive while the other survives

Hearing this prophecy, Albus Dumbledore began to seek the chosen one baby and stayed with two families: the Potter and Longbottom.

Neville Longbottom was born on July 30, 1980 and Amira Potter on July 31 of that year, making the choice to Amira.

Her parents were killed on October 31, 1981 to have placed their trust in the wrong hands and little Amira defeated the Dark Lord, becoming known as the girl -who- lived and famous throughout the wizarding world in Britain.

Her childhood was hell to be in the care of her uncle, aunt and cousin, the Dursleys. The abused physically and emotionally to be a witch like her parents. At age 11, she got her acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She spent her first six years in constant danger, adventure, making allies, friends and enemies. It was in her sixth year, after the death of Hogwarts headmaster, when she discovered all his manipulations. It turns out that Albus Dumbledore had planned to leave her in the care of the Dursleys knowing that suffer abuses , to mold her into the pawn he wanted her to be ; what counted was not the strength of will to live and move in front of Amira and with the support of all the friends she had made.

And now after hunting fragments of Voldemort's soul, the last battle that emerged victorious with the highest death rate of those who knew and loved was developed.

She fainted from exhaustion and did not notice the golden light surrounded her and soon disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She got a start of what was supposed to the floor and looked around on guard , years of experience and reflections of war did that to anyone.

**- "I see you woke up " -** said a voice. Amira instantly turned 180 ° in position to fight. The voice belonged to a figure dressed entirely in black highlighting all white around them. **"Quiet, Amira Potter. I'm here to tell you what happened."**

Amira nodded, but did not lower her guard. This figure was powerful and could not see its face because of the hood it wore.

**- " By your actions and because we know you no longer have a reason to live here, the higher beings have decided to give you the opportunity to go to another dimension where you can live freely , make the decisions you want, free from the clutches of Destination. Having collected the three Deathly Hallows, you are now the Mistress of Death. I am Death and I am at your service, my lady."** Said the entity now known as Death.

Amira was shocked to hear everything said by Death. She thought of her friends and loved ones who had lost in the war and discarded and felt sad , but she knew they would not want to fall into depression so she forced herself not to fall into it. Do not forget, mourning would keep them, but not fall into depression, she was stronger than that.

A new dimension there could be free. Freedom. It was so strange that word for her, but now she would. Would no longer be a puppet of Fate, she would make her own decisions and move on. _**¡A new life!**_

**- "I see you've already accepted, my lady"** said Death.

**- " Do not call me " -** she said firmly **"I'm Amira, call me Amira."**

Death was surprise, but agreed.

**- "Very well. Now I will explain about this other dimension. In this other dimension there is an energy that all living beings have, but few develop: KI, that was its name. In this new world there are living beings on many planets, some powerful, some weak. The new Land that go there are humans who develop and train their ki through martial arts. When my trip even have your magic, which is similar to ki, so you will not be helpless; you also have all your wealth so that you can settle down."**

Amira nodded in understanding.

**- "Okay, I understand. This is a new beginning for me and not let go. I 'm ready. I hope we meet again."**

Death nodded and opened a portal to Amira. As soon as she crossed, everything turned black for Amira.

**- " Good luck, Amira Potter " -** said Death before disappearing too.

_**Because I was asked to do it in English. Hope you like it!**_


End file.
